Idle Awakening
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: Rey and Kylo date despite the issues between the First Order and the Resistance. After a nightmare, Kylo has bad news to tell Rey that affects both of them.


Soft panting and the sound of gasping for air, awoken Rey from the other side of the bed. Half consciously, reaching her hand out until made contact with the touch of dry masculine hands right next to her. It had to be around three in morning, and she found herself in a spacious bedroom again. "Kylo." She whispered, wrapping her index finger around his thumb. He groaned lowly, clasping on to her hand tighter.

Rey sighed and turned onto her side. Sleeping with Kylo are no longer unusual for her, in fact it's part of her routine. However, his occasional panic attacks and nightmares in the middle the night is something she is still adjusting to. Although she doesn't mind. She completely understands what he is going through, and sometimes she gets them too.

With her free hand, she brushed and played with his dark locks as she whispered in his ear lovingly again. "Kylo." Light brown eyes slowly made their way to meet hers. Soft eyes like a puppy, she almost for a second forgot what he was capable of. "Hush." She said, the word seemed to have hung on her lips. Her hand moved up his arm, gentle rubs on his pale bare skin. Slowly, she lower herself onto his chest, drowning in his scent of masculine aroma. Immediately wrapping his arms around her back, the touch of her smooth feminine body soothed his nerves a bit. Rey recognized it as she listened to his hummingbird-like heartbeat through his chest.

"What happened?" She dared asked, somewhat afraid to set off his temper. Thankfully she had nothing to worry about as he let her off gently. "I-I don't want to talk about it." His voiced cracked, and Rey saw him in a way that very few people have; vulnerable. Rey took another deep breath and reminded herself to be patient. "Ky," She singed. "Please don't shut me out. We've been over this. You need to let me in."

Kylo shut his eyes tight. As if he wanted shut down and escape from present. Rey smirked as a clever idea came to her. "You know how I've always told you my favorite Brodo Asogi? Well, I was thinking what if we were to have a trip. It's so green and it would be so quiet, it would be perfect." A small smile formed as she knew that Kylo was listening. Talking off topic was of the ways she got him to calm down. "I think it'll be great for the both of us. And we won't have to tell anyone, that's what it so great. I'm sure the First Order will be fine without you for a bit." She laughed at the last part. Rey looked for any kind of reaction, only for him to turn his head and avoided eye contact.

"Ky." A disappointing tone let out, she pulled up off of him and slid back to her side of the bed somewhat defeated. Wrapping herself around the white bed sheets and just pretended that none of that happened. Ten minutes went by and Rey felt a hand on her shoulder. The touch startled her but she, of course, recognized who it was. Without another moment to process, Kylo pulled her in to his chest, burying his head into the nook of her neck. His dark hair that trickled down onto her skin tickled her slightly. Hugging her tightly, that was ever was so comforting. Kylo's breathing became uneven and irregular. Before Rey could ask, he broke the silence by saying: "They know."

Eyes wide and too stunned to say anything. "They know. The First Order knows about us. They want information on the Resistance from you. If you don't comply, and since I kept this secret…" He didn't bother to finish as she knew where he was going with it. Frantically, in denial, Rey started shaking her head. "I can't. I can't do that."

Kylo bit down on his bottom lip, upset he had watch her go through this. It was all his fault. How could be so irresponsible to have this kind of information leaded? A part of him felt guilty for falling for someone in the Resistance. Although his feelings for Rey were genuine and he would never hurt her or use her. Perhaps she was the light his parents had always talked about? As cliché as it sounded, being with Rey filled with a feeling he couldn't put into words. A light playful sensation would be in his chest when he with was Rey, or just thinking about her. "They have map coordinates on Poe and Finn." He managed to say hastily. "They have information about the people you care most about in the Resistance and won't have second thoughts about killing the ones close to you." She deserved to know the truth, but how could tell her without hurting her?

Kylo felt her become stiff, her hands shaking, eyes wide, and absolutely speechless. A dizzy feeling came over her, and slowly tear drops grazed down her cheeks. An overwhelming desire to pull away, away from the man betrayed in your trust and friends. Although she couldn't, she knew it wasn't his fault, but a part of her was irritated with him of how this could happen. How could the information leak about their relationship? What exactly did they know about the Resistance? She had been careful not to reveal anything since her relationship with Kylo began. She want to yell and cry and cause so much attention, but she didn't. She was emotionally drained and all she could do was repeat one word: "Why?"

Now it was Kylo's turn to console Rey. "Hey, hey." He repeated in a soft tone until he got her attention. Gently shaking her arms to wake her from the traumatized state she was in. Her face had gone sickening pale and her eyes looked of empty shells. "Listen to me," he began as wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "We're going to find a way out of this. I promise you that." Kylo locked eyes with hers, promising protection and vows of love reflected. Slowly Rey relaxed, her breathing turned back to normal and she was no longer shaking. In silence they held each other, Rey's arms around his neck and Kylo's around her waist. Occasionally there was the muffled sound of crying followed by the sound another soothing words. Thin layers of white sheets wrapped up like a storm and bury them into warmth neither wanted to get out of.

"You're right, you know?" Kylo eventually said, breaking the silence. Rey raised an eyebrow unsure of what he was referring to. "Brodo Asogi." Rey couldn't help but start laughing at how stupid her idea was. It was a diversion to get Kyle to relax, however everything she said was true. "You and I in a little cabin. I can show you so many other beautiful planets, you'll love it." His voice started drifting off, eyes were heavy and shut. "Just you and I." he said clasping onto her to give her a tight squeeze of comfort, before falling into a peaceful and a must needed sleep.


End file.
